At present, the washing method of wave wheel washing machines is following: the washings is overturned by special water flow formed by the rotating wave wheel or the wave wheel and an inner tub rotating simultaneously, and during overturning, the washings is subject to forces and repeatedly overturns to achieve the cleaning purpose by frictional forces of the washings itself, or the washings with the wave wheel and the inner tub wall. The wave wheel of wave wheel washing machines varies in shapes, including dish-shaped, bar-shaped and bowl-shaped wave wheels. Whatever shapes the wave wheels have, they are to improve the cleaning efficiency and reduce the entanglement of clothes. However, the high cleaning efficiency and low tangling degree are contradictory to each other. A high cleaning efficiency is always accompanied by a high tangling degree, while a low tangling degree of clothes will lead to a low cleaning efficiency. The existing wave wheel washing machine has the characteristics of large consumption of water and detergent, long washing time and easy tangling of clothes. As a result, the clothes can't be uniformly washed and are easy to deform; or, the washings are washed under the impact force of water flow formed by a centrifugal force of the rotating inner tub, in which the clothes are generally washed as a whole. Though the water flow takes a washing effect, it is not enough to separate the clothes, thus the washings is tangled as a whole.
To improve the cleaning efficiency, the wave wheel is required to rotate at a big angle and a rapid speed during washing, and the water flow formed by a centrifugal force of the rotating wave wheel drives the washings to move along a direction, but this will finally make the clothes tangled together. As a result, the clothes, especially the fancy clothes, are easy to damage due to being torn. Moreover, the clothes overturn only under the action of water flow, resulting in a single and fixed moving mode and a low overturning efficiency of clothes in the inner tub, therefore, the clothes are needed to be washed several times to achieve the desired washing effect.
In addition, when this washing machine operates, the wave wheel revolves or swings, forming annular water flows. As the clothes in the washing tub move based on fluid motion or hydrodynamic force, the automatic washing machine with a wave wheel at the bottom must be filled with washing liquid for the purpose of achieving the desired annular overturning mode. The height of the washing liquid in the washing tub must be sufficient to completely soak the fabrics in the washing tub, giving rise to a large consumption of water. Moreover, the large water volume requires a large amount of detergent to achieve the sufficient detergent concentration, resulting in high washing costs and certain pollution to water resource.
In view of the foregoing, the present invention is disclosed.